The application relates generally to a medical garment, and more particularly to an adjustable medical garment with improved belt features for concealing a patient's body and providing an attractive appearance while allowing access for medical reasons.
Medical garments or gowns used by medical facilities are known, and may take a variety of forms. They may be made from a variety of materials, and are provided with various forms of securing means. It is desirable to have a medical garment that is suitable for patients of varying size and shape, yet provides adequate access for medical exams and provides a pleasing appearance to help improve a patient's mental state.
Many current medical gowns are based on nightshirts worn in hospitals in the 19th century, though the present-day versions often have an opening in the back. The gown is typically secured in the back, making it difficult for a user to secure without assistance. Such designs are also not considered attractive by most users and may serve to make a user mentally and/or physically uncomfortable during wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,172 issued 5 Dec. 1961 to Daniel Tames and titled “Surgical gown with moisture-proof conductive grounding means”, discloses a surgical gown with a central panel having a moisture-proof conductive grounding sheet secured thereto and two side panels. One side panel overlaps the other side panel when the gown is worn. A waist band for a tape or belt extends across the grounding sheet and a side panel with slits at the juncture of the central panel and one side panel and the edge of the of the other side panel to provide access to the tape for securing the gown when worn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,124, issued 9 Aug. 1977 to Richard L. Zoephel and titled “Hospital gown having fitting means”, discloses an adjustably-fitting hospital gown with portions of fabric coated or impregnated with cohesive-adhesive material which has affinity only to itself. This allows closure and close fitting of all areas desired to be adjustably fitted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,715, issued 24 Oct. 2000 to Jane L. McLennan and titled “Medical patient gown”, shows a patient gown formed from a single piece of fabric for wrapping about a patient. This gown can be worn forward or backward.
While there are a wide variety of medical gowns available, it is desirable to provide a medical garment that is attractive, yet easily secured around a patient's body to conceal the patient's body while allowing access to the body by medical personnel.